Deadened
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: something that could have happened with Harry and Ginny, something unexpected. post DH light Ginny bash but no bad. check it out because this is a bad summary :


**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

He spotted her just ahead. Her red hair blazing in the sun seemed to slip right through the air. She glided like an angel wherever she stepped. Her chocolate eyes seemed to pour right into your soul. She was Ginny Weasley and how he wished he could just pull her in his arms right then.

After the now famous Battle of Hogwarts Harry hadn't had a chance to talk to Ginny yet. It had been about two days and it always seemed that something had gotten in the way. It almost felt like she was avoiding him. Could she?

She turned around seeming to sense eyes upon her back and found Harry staring at her. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly bustled away. Harry ran to catch up to her. He had been putting this off for too long now.

"Ginny, Ginny! Hey! Wait up!" Harry shouted after her. Gosh did she look beautiful right now.

She finally gave up running away from him and turned to meet him head on almost making him run into her.

"What do you want, Harry?" she asked with a snap.

"I just want to talk to you," he says, hurt.

"Well... about what?"

"I... I feel like you're avoiding me."

"What would make you feel that?"

"Well... I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you yet since... all this," He gestured with his arms wide showing the damaged parts of the castle.

"Well, now you have the chance so what do you want? I don't have all day, so spit it out already," she practically hissed at him.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned. She wasn't acting like herself. He remembered Ginny as someone easy to talk to, someone who could understand and seemed to just brighten the day with her presense. Now, this person he was talking to, this wasn't her. She was snarky and pissed off like she had just eaten a sour grape. Her hair was all over the place instead of the usually well-kept way she had it. Her eyes, though, was where it really showed. They had always shown bright like the North Star and now they seemed... deadened.

"Funny you should ask seeming that I had just had the worst year ever. School was just great, death eaters cursing you right and left, barely any time after hanging in the dungeon by your wrists to even do your homework. My brother just died. Yeah, Harry, I'm fine," she replied sarcastically turning away and starting to walk off.

"Wait," Harry called quietly grabbing her wrist which caused her to wince. "Sorry."

"What is it you're sorry for, Harry? Are you sorry for breaking up with me? Are you sorry for abandoning me to the mercy of death eaters? Are you sorry Fred died? Are you sorry that you took my best girlfriend with you on some cock and bull story that no one knows about? Harry, I don't care if you're sorry! I don't care at all, so just leave me alone!" she shouted shocking Harry right out of his wits. He had never seen Ginny this angry before, and especially at him.

"Ginny... I'm sorry for all those things. I broke up with you because I wanted to protect yo-"

"Don't you dare say that, Harry Potter, because you didn't protect me one bit! Even if we had stayed together or not I still would have been tortured by those death eaters and you obviously couldn't protect me from that!"

"Ginny..."

"NO don't Ginny me! I am done with you! I have been done with you!" she walked off again and this time Harry didn't even try to stop her. Harry watched her walk off with a heavy heart now instead of looking like a beautiful angel that could never have walked the earth she looked like an evil goddess that if touched you would be cursed forever.

Later in the Great Hall...

Harry walks in feeling heavily depressed after his talk with Ginny a few hours before, but he couldn't hole up in Gryffindor tower any longer for his stomach wouldn't allow it. He was beginning to think that Ginny was right. It was his fault. He was the one to blame. How could he have hurt her so much? She didn't deserve to be hurt any more by him and maybe it was a good thing that they didn't get back together. He didn't like to dwell on these thoughts but they seemed to just creep back into his mind like shadows of nightmares that came to life when least expected. His thoughts, though always led to the same thing, Ginny.

He spotted her sitting at the Gryffindor table and knew that if he tried to talk to her again it would only end badly so then he spotted Hermione and Ron a little father down and moved toward them. He hadn't seen them all day and by their relieved faces it looked like they had noticed and began to notice. He was almost there when a young boy stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey," Harry said being friendly.

"Hello, Mr. Harry Potter sir, I...I was j...just wondering if Icouldhaveyourautgraph?" he said in a rush of nervousness.

"Uh... I'm sorry I didn't catch that?" Harry asked. The boy was about to speak again but someone else spoke before him.

"He wanted to know if he could have your autograph," a girl's voice said annoyingly and that girl turned out to be Ginny. Harry hadn't realized that the boy had stopped him right behind her.

"Oh...um...sure," Harry said.

"Go run back to your mommy you don't want _his_ autograph," Ginny said to the boy.

"But _he's_ Harry Potter and he has saved us all!" the young boy said excitedly.

"NO he hasn't! He is the reason all of this happened! He is the one to blame for all the death! Aren't you Hayley's brother? Didn't she get hurt? Well, if you want someone to blame its him!" Ginny said pointing at Harry.

"Ginny...?" Harry said caught unawares by her sudden viciousness that he had hoped to avoid.

"You heard what I said! Everyone else died for _you_ and you're _alive_! It would have just been better if you had given yourself up early and then no one would have died!" Ginny screamed at him. She hadn't realized that she had drawn attention to herself and everyone was looking at the pair.

"Ginny!" her mother said in disbelief.

"Ginny. This is uncalled for!" Hermione said running up to Harry's defense. Hermione knew what had happened in the forest and knew of his heavily guilt that he carried around with him like a cancerous tumor.

"Hermione, its okay I am to blame. If you want me gone, I'll go. You just had to ask," Harry said quietly, hurt. He didn't know how to react. He knew that people would be mad that he had survived but hearing it from Ginny, his love, it was like a slap in the face and a kick in the balls.

"Harry, don't listen to her, she's just angry because she just lost Fred. Don't take it to heart, we'll sort her out," Hermione said to Harry only.

"No, I meant what I said," Ginny said persistent.

"Ginny, what are you saying? Apologize to Harry he has done nothing to you," Mrs. Weasley but in shocked by her daughters words and attitude.

"He's done nothing! He practically killed Fred! He mind as well have been the one to murder him, with his bare hands!"

"Ginevra!"

"Mrs. Weasley, please, it's okay, I'll just go."

"You will do no such thing, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said using her sweet voice before turning back to her daughter with a hard look and a long lecture on the tip of her tongue. Harry would have none of it though, he had something to say.

"I am to blame. I should have turned myself in sooner; I could have saved a lot of lives. You're right, Ginny, I practically do have all these people's blood on my hands. I'm the one who did it all! I'm the one who was harboring a piece of Voldemorts soul! I don't see why you all haven't turned on me sooner, why I haven't turned sooner! I had a choice to come back or not when he killed me and, right now, I am doubting that decision. It's time that I go back to where I'm supposed to be," Harry finished quietly with a hollow sadness consuming him. "I deserve to die and I have every intention to do so."

"Harry, no," Hermione said reaching out to him.

"Hermione, my time here is done. I don't belong here."

"Mate, don't do this," Ron said speaking up for the first time.

"You wouldn't understand, this is something I _need_ to do."

Harry then turned and walked away. He walked away from his friends, his _family_, his Ginny, everyone, and everything. He knew that it was time he joined with his parents and it was just now that he realized that. It was his time. He did what he was supposed to do for the world, he got rid the most feared wizard of all time, and now it was his time to go. There was nothing more for him here and now all he could do was move on to the next world and hope for the best.

The last anyone ever saw of Harry Potter was him walking away from the Great Hall where he vanquished the Dark Lord and walk towards the forest. A forest of enchanted trees and creatures and a place now filled with death. No one knew where he went but they knew that he was no longer in this world and had fled to the next. He was Harry Potter the martyr and it took him dying for Ginny Weasley to realize that, and she would never forgive herself for it...

**Authors Note**- this was just a situation I thought of. I know its a little Ginny bashing but it's just a what if sort of thing. This could just be a one shot which I intend but I could continue if you guys like. Anyways hope you guys liked and please review.


End file.
